Loosed Tongues
by FantasticJackie
Summary: Hermione wants Ron to kiss her. Now.


**Loosed Tongues**

**Jackie's Note:** I've had this idea buzzing in my head for the last week or so. This morning, I couldn't resist writing it. I haven't updated my account in forever anyway, and what better couple to do it with than Ron and Hermione:) This is my first R/H fic ever!

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Harry Potter.

A cry of exasperation sounded from the stairs at the Burrow. The attentions of Harry, who was stroking Hedwig absently, Mr. Weasely, who was reading the Daily Prophet with mild interest, and Remus Lupin, who was casually leaning against the mantle, all turned to the living room's entrance in time to see Hermione huff through followed by a baffled looking Ron.

"Hermione, what-" Ron began.

She spun around suddenly, her posture rigid, hair appearing frazzled and popping with livid energy. Ron stopped abruptly to keep from bumping into her, his face draining of color at her furious expression.

"Why do you always have to ruin our moments?!" she charged.

He blinked, eyes widening. "M-moments?" As if finally seeing the three men already in the room, his gaze traveled helplessly to Harry first, then to Lupin, and finally his father – at which point he turned scarlet. With a gulp, his eyes fixed back on the witch before him. She looked every bit as intimidating as her O.W.L.s score had implied her to be.

"Yes, _our moments_." She accented the word with a finger to his chest.

Hand coming up to rub where she'd poked him, his eyes involuntarily passed over the room's other occupants. In a rush, he said, "I don't know what you're talking about." He tried to make it sound casual.

Her mouth dropped, and then, she narrowed her eyes, and Ron couldn't avoid her gaze anymore when she said in a dangerous tone, "Oh, Ronald Weasely, don't you dare."

He gulped again, eyes latching onto Harry for support. Wisely, Harry said nothing. He shook his head quickly and shrugged; he didn't know what to do.

Voice lowering considerably as he again noticed his former professor and own father in the room, he replied meekly, "Do we have to discuss this _here_?"

That, apparently, was the wrong thing to say. Whereas Ron's voice had dropped, hers rose, "There you go again!"

"What?!" he cried, baffled. Ignoring the others' presence, he drawled sarcastically, "You're calling _this_ a _moment_?"

"Yes!" she shrieked. "It's between you and me about our relationship!"

He turned pink again, "_Relationship?_"

"For the love of Merlin! Be a man and kiss me already!"

Harry's mouth dropped slightly, Lupin's hand shifted from resting on the side of his head to cover his upturned, amused grin, and Mr. Weasely raised an intrigued eyebrow above his still-opened paper. Neither noticed any of their reactions, however.

Ron looked bewildered, confused, nervous, and slightly proud. "K-kiss you?" he stuttered.

Her voice resumed its normal volume, but the sarcasm still dripped from every word, "Yes, kiss me. Your mouth on mine, preferably doing something involving your tongue."

His eyes bulged, speechless

Paper wrinkled.

A laugh disguised as a cough came from the mantle.

Hedwig clicked her beak at her master for stroking her too hard.

"B---- h---!" Ron finally was able to say.

Hermione's expression and posture softened; she was left with a frown. "It's what couples do."

"But we're not a couple." The words left his mouth without seemingly any thought.

Her face cracked, a hurt sigh leaving her lips, and her eyes glancing over Harry for the first time, she pushed past Ron and made for the way she'd come in.

Remus and Mr. Weasely only stared at Ron blankly. He sighed.

"Hermione!" he called, turning.

She ignored him.

"Hermione!" he said again insistently, following after her.

She still continued to the door.

"_Hermione!_" And something snapped in Ron.

With a long stride, he reached out and grabbed her hand. Pulling her back to him, he quickly spun her around and kissed her.

She blinked at first, but then threw her arms around his neck and pulled him closer. His hands settled on her waist, and he leaned into her, relaxing his stiff posture.

Paper folded and springs creaked as Mr. Weasely stood.

"Would you like some tea, Arthur?" Remus asked detaching himself from the mantle and heading for the kitchen.

Hermione broke the kiss abruptly, noticing the other two men for the first time. Her face burned bright red, and she ducked into Ron's chest.

"I'd love some," Mr. Weasely said following Lupin out. As he passed his son, he gave him an approving pat on the back.

Harry stood as well, pacing the great, snowy owl on his shoulder.

"I didn't know…" Hermione was saying, muffled by Ron's shirt.

"I'm going to take Hedwig out," Harry needlessly explained.

Ron nodded appreciatively.

Harry grinned at his best friend before exiting himself.

Raising her head to look at him, her face was still quite pink. "I can't believe I said that in front of Professor Lupin."

Ron shrugged. "I was more concerned about my father, really."

She frowned thoughtfully, "Well… At least it wasn't your mum."

He nodded vigorously.

"I'm sorry," she apologized. "I should have paid attention."

Again, he nodded. "But I don't think I can forgive you, yet."

She raised an eyebrow. "Oh?"

"Mmm-mmm. But I can think of something that might help," he said lifting her chin and leaning forward. "Preferably something involving your tongue."


End file.
